What if Nothing Happened Yet Everything Did
by greyloverxoxo
Summary: Derek did not leave New York but knows about Addison and Mark. Meanwhile, Meredith is trying to survive her itern year without any McDreamy. But who'll come our way?
1. Chapter 1

This may be inappropriate for children under 13 but if you are mature it is fine!

Disclamer- I don't own Greys or McDreamy but hey!!!! If they'd just give it to me that'd be great!

Summary- Derek does not move to Seattle… why… and what happens to Meredith??

Monday Morning New York City

"Derek!!! Darling."

"Yes Addie?"

"I just had the most brilliant idea, how about the two of us go to the Hamptons house?"

"Addie you know I have a surgery this weekend."

"Just have Dr. Johnson do it; he knows the procedure quite well."

Derek knew that Dr. Johnson could do it almost as well as himself. He just could not bring himself to go on a romantic getaway with his adulterous wife. He had come though the back door of the house very quietly, one night approximately three weeks ago. It was odd, Addison wasn't there, all dressed up saying he had missed another dinner. He saw two figures moving on the couch and when he picked his foot up to take another step he saw a leather jacket. The kind of jacket tough guys wear, guys who want to get laid. He recognized the jacket; it was one who knew very well. It was the jacket of Mark Sloan along strewn alongside Addison's Manolo Blahnik's and their other clothing items. Derek went as fast as he could out the door, but he made no sound. He had not told Addison because he loved her. He wanted to be there for her so he had surprised her.

"Addie, I have taken off three weeks of work and we're going to go on vacation."

"Derek, that's amazing! Are you sur Dr. Johnson can cover for you?"

"Yes I am positive. It was actually his idea for me to go on vacation"

"Ah…I see. So where do you want to go."

"Well I was thinking we'd just go to some random city across the country, go to a little bed and breakfast, maybe check out their hospital…"

"Derek…"

"Just kidding."

"Now I have a surprise for you Derek."

"What Addison, Saks had a big sale and you weren't in surgery?"

"No sweetheart, it's a buit moiré important then that, I'm pregnant!"

Seattle Monday Morning

Uhhh… Meredith thought to herself as she woke up with a hangover the size of Russia. She saw a boy on the floor. "Oh shit," she thought to herself. She threw a pillow on his bare ass and started creeping out of the room, the boy suddenly woke up.

"Hi… what's your name?"

"We really don't need to do the thing."

"What thing?"  
"Pretending to want to get to know me."

"I do want to get to know you."

"Well, I am going to go take a shower and when I get back you won't be here…"

"George, George O'Malley."


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyy I'm back I went on vaca and skool started but I'm back Please post review or I will stop writing. LOL Oliver Trask! SOooOO Let's get started

Disclaimer- McDreamy owns me and Greys and that's saying something!

Later That Monday Morning at Seattle Grace Hospital

"Grey, Yang, Karev, Steven's and O'Malley. You're with Bailey."

"Go figure, we're with the Nazi." Said Christina

"Maybe he's amazing and let's his intern's do all the work." Izzie said calmly.

"Yeah 'cuz that's what Hitler did."

"Guys's" Meredith said, "I don't think the Nazi is a guy."

They all stopped in their tracks looking at a meatball of a person. Just then a shy guy showed up next to them that Meredith recognized he pulled out his hand and said "hi my name is George O'Malley.

In Mark's Practice in the Afternoon

Addison was sitting docilely in Mark's office waiting for him to come in. There were boxes all around. Addison shed a tear, Mark was moving to Seattle so she and Derek could have their lives together. Addison needed him to test for paternity. She needed to know whether she was having a devishly handsome adulterous whore of a baby, or a sweet dreamy baby. Mark stepped in with his usual grin.

"Ahh… I always love to leave a city a bit more beautiful then when I found it. That's why you're here Addie."

"Mark this is serious. I need you to test for paternity."

"Why?"

"Because after I have this baby what if Derek realizes the baby looks like you. What'll happen then, Derek will leave me, and I'll be a whore and a single mother."

"Oh Addie you always were a whore Derek will realize that when you two go on your supposably romantic getaway. Oh come on Addie, I love you and all but did you seriously think you and Derek would last forever. You and I are exactly alike, a perfect match, and we know I have supersperm so there is no doubt that thing inside you is my baby. So Addie give your good girl thing up and let Derek get out, let him leave, let us be happy."

"Are you hearing yourself Mark? DO you ever wonder why I picked Derek, why I love him so much and why I have given up so much for him… waited for him."

"You didn't seem very patient when we effing each others brains out."

"Mark, I gave up everything for you and Derek, so you know what, leave, go like you are find some hot nurses to fall under your spell because this girl has found an antidote."

But truly she hadn't.


End file.
